


Weddings are a Bitch

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, it is thalia and reyna wedding, jason is the best man, mother in laws are terrible, nico is a wedding coordinator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has been hired to plan Thalia and Reyna's wedding. Hopefully he can get through it without too much of a problem....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings are a Bitch

Nico had never been so stressed in his life. Hazel shouldn’t have talked him into helping her with this wedding. Sure, he liked planning weddings, and was rather good at it if he had to admit it, but Reyna’s wedding? Reyna was pretty uptight and stressed to begin with, but adding a wedding to that was too much. And then they had to deal with all of the crazy guests and Nico didn’t even want to meet Thalia’s, Reyna’s fiancée, family. But it was time to see the whole wedding ensemble, besides the brides’ dresses, which meant dealing with both of their families. At the same time. And Hazel, his co-wedding coordinator, had to bail so he was stuck with all of them by himself. Reyna’s family wasn’t that bad. Her mother was a silent woman, who just kind of glared at everything except Reyna and Thalia, who she rewarded small smiles. The rest were just really close friends of Reyna and her sister Hylla, who was a business woman in Seattle. The problem was Thalia’s parents.

“I still think that this wedding shouldn’t take place. And if it is, then I should be in charge of the wedding, not this-this-” Hera screeched for the 3rd time since the meeting had begun. Nico sighed and got up. It had only been 10 minutes.

“My name is Nico and Reyna and Thalia hired me to run their wedding. I know that you are a wedding coordinator yourself, but I am the one getting paid to do this so I would really appreciate it if you just sat down and pretended to be happy for your step daughter. Thank you.” He ordered. Hera narrowed her eyes at him but sat down. Nico was pretty sure he made a mistake, but he wasn’t going to focus on it now. Reyna sent him a smile.

“Everyone is here, besides Hazel obviously.” She told him. Nico looked around to see very familiar faces. Percy and Annabeth were there, since they were longtime friends with Thalia and Reyna, along with a girl named Piper that Reyna had gotten close to, and some of the girls that Thalia had befriended at her boarding school. Reyna had wanted Nico, Hazel, and Frank, Hazel’s boyfriend, to be her bridesmaids and bridesmen. Thalia shot her hand in the air.

“And Jason, my brother. He is running late because he got off late. He’ll be here in a few minutes.” Thalia stated. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Jason? I didn’t know you had a brother.” Nico stated, looking over his notes. Hazel usually handled all human interaction while Nico handled the business and vision of the wedding. It turned out a lot better most of the time. Looking through the sheet again, he noticed a small note written by Hazel.

_Jason, Thalia’s brother, is the Best Man. May be late since he works at the hospital. Great guy, don’t scare him please._

Nico frowned at the end of the note but moved on. “Ok, we will just have to start without him. Now, the first thing tha-”

“I’m here! I’m here! I’m so sorry Thals that I am late, I thought that I would get off earlier but then there was an emergency and I couldn’t just leave and yeah.” A voice shouted behind him, causing Nico to turn around with a scowl on his face. It took a lot of self-control to not gape at the guy that walked into the room. He had the same blue eyes as Thalia, but he had short blonde hair and an amazing body. Nico was pretty sure that he could be a model. Thalia stood up and bear hugged the guy, which looked weird seeing that they guy was at least 5 inches taller than her.

“Hey baby bro! So glad that you could join us. Nico was just about to start before you came rushing in here like a bat out of hell.” She said, gesturing to everyone else sitting down. Jason blushed and walked towards Nico, who had stopped scowling and started frowning.

“Um hi, I’m Jason, Thalia’s brother.” He introduced, holding out his hand. Nico shook his hand reluctantly, still frowning at him.

“Nico di Angelo, the wedding coordinator and one of the bridesmen. Try not to be late on the actual day. I would like the best man to be on time.” Nico told him. Jason turned an even darker shade of red and let go of Nico’s hand.

“Yeah, really sorry about that. Don’t worry, I have the day off for the wedding so it shouldn’t be an issue.” He stated. Nico nodded and gestured for him to sit down.

“That would be appreciated. There is always one disaster at a wedding and I would rather it not be a missing bridesman.” As soon as Jason sat down in a chair next to Thalia, Nico sighed and grabbed his notes once again. Time to get this started.

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

Nico sighed in relief as the crowd cheered. Thalia and Reyna were currently kissing after their vows, and Nico could finally relax. All that was left was the reception, which would be a giant party in remembrance on how the two girls met. Hazel would handle anything that came up and Nico was finally free of this mess. The wedding was beautiful and he was happy for Reyna and Thalia, but he was also glad that they would be going to the Caribbean for two weeks after the wedding. There was a certain level of the two of them that Nico could take and they had passed it two months ago. As the new couple ran down the aisle together to get into the limo, Nico heard a familiar laugh on the opposite side. Jason was smiling at him.

“Happy that this whole thing is over?”

“Relieved that I didn’t have to deal with one of them breaking down or an incident with a pack of doves getting lost in the set up.” Nico answered, starting to walk down the aisle with the rest of the guests. The bridal parties were supposed to follow the two brides for pictures, but Nico wasn’t in a hurry. Jason matched pace with Nico.

“Has that happened before? The doves I mean.” Nico let out a small laugh.

“More times than you would think. Everyone thinks that doves are a great thing to have at a wedding, but they are not.” He responded. Jason chuckled slightly.

“So are you sticking around for the reception? I heard that Hazel was going to be handling any of the issues we have there so I wasn’t sure if you were still going to come.”

Nico shrugged. “I was planning on it. I’m still friends with Reyna and I know she wants me to be there. I‘ll probably stick around for an hour or two and then leave. Not really one for parties.” Jason grinned as they reached the front doors.

“Then save me a dance. See you later!” With that, Jason ran down the steps to where Piper and Leo, a friend of Jason as Nico found out, were waiting. Nico stood on the steps for a minute, gaping at the blonde, before shaking his head and heading to the car to wait for Hazel. Looks like he had another reason to go to the reception now.


End file.
